Ficmas
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: An advent calendar of winter/Christmas themed Mortal Instruments oneshots & imagines. Updated daily until Christmas Eve! The fangirl way to Christmas! (Clace, Malec, Sizzy fluff)
1. Merry Ficmas!

**Merry Ficmas!**

**_Welcome to Ficmas, my super fluffy oneshot countdown to Christmas!_**

**_There will be a new oneshot or imagine every day until Christmas. They won't be very long stories, just a little sweet fluffy bundle of Christmassy feels!_**

**_I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_~marshmallowpandaxox_**

**_(PS *cough* follow and favourite please ... maybe...*cough*)_**


	2. December 1st

**Skating**

People whizzed past, gliding artistically across the ice, spinning and leaping like gymnasts or ballet dancers.

Alec shivered. "Ready to go?" Magnus said excitedly taking his boyfriend's hand. Alec nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak. He had never liked ice. It was cold and slippery and he could never stand up, but when Magnus had asked him to go skating, he couldn't say no.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Alec was never scared. Well, apart from when spiders were in the apartment but most of the time, never. So why was he acting so oddly today?

"Can you actually skate?" Magnus asked suspiciously. Alec gulped. "Erm...no..." he said quietly lowering his head. Magnus smiled and pressed a light kiss to the back of Alec's hand, watching his head flick up and his blue eyes meet his gaze. "I'll hold your hand" said Magnus reassuringly.

* * *

><p>"Ooft!" Alec sighed as he slipped and hit the ice once again, knocking the wind out of him. "I told you to hold my hand" Magnus said laughing slightly. Alec blushed and stood up. "I'm not six, I don't need to hold someone's hand" he muttered.<p>

Magnus smiled. "But you'll hold mine because I'm your boyfriend" he said pulling Alec closer and crashing their lips together. Alec hummed slightly into the kiss, his embarrassment fading as he lost himself in Magnus's lips.

"I love you Alexander Lightwood" Magnus murmured gazing into Alec's eyes.

"I love you too Magnus Bane" Alec replied, joining their lips again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helloooooooooooooo!<strong>_

_**Wow it feels like AGES since I've posted (but that's because it has. Sorry about that, mental health is rubbish sometimes...)**_

_**But I hope you enjoyed that little fluffy Malec fic to begin ficmas!**_

_**Please favourite if you liked it. Maybe? Also follow if you want to be notified when the next fluffy fic is up! **_

_**Please review (obviously I haven't written in a while so I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty...)**_

_**The next fic will be up tomorrow! (I've been writing a few imagines lately so if you'd like to see one of them, tell me? I might include one or two anyway...)**_

_**But anyway, I forget how much I babble when a write an AN, so byeeee**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who's super happy to be back!) **_

_**PS- I did this while I was supposed to be writing an essay on The Tempest so if it's a bit short that's why... Also do you know that in Scotland fanfiction is apparently not a 'proper form of writing'? Well that's what my English teacher told me when I asked about submitting one for my homework...**_


	3. December 2nd

**Decorating the Tree**

_**Clace**_

Imagine Clary hanging decorations on the tree and every so often Jace peeping round from the other side of the tree and making faces at her. Imagine Clary starting to giggle after a while and Jace just grinning at her and sneaking behind her while she wasn't looking. Imagine Jace grabbing Clary's waist, pulling her backwards and wrapping his arms around her. Imagine Clary smiling and nuzzling into his arms whilst he kisses the back of her head.

_**Sizzy**_

Imagine Simon and Izzy looking around the shops for a Christmas tree and Izzy finding a sparkly pink one and begging Simon for it. Imagine Simon shaking his head, but the minute Izzy turns her back grinning because he's already bought one and it's set up at home. Imagine Izzy walking through the door and seeing the Christmas tree and squealing like a six year old and hugging Simon. Imagine Simon whispering in Izzy's ear that she hasn't seen the best bit yet. Imagine Izzy pulling away confused. Imagine the lights dimming and Simon getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

_**Malec**_

Imagine Alec coming home to see Magnus has got the most extravagant Christmas tree ever in his apartment. Imagine Alec laughing and shaking his head in disbelief and Magnus pouting slightly at his boyfriend. Imagine Alec smiling and kissing Magnus's pout away. Imagine Magnus pulling him closer and whispering I love you in his ear. Imagine Magnus clicking his fingers and snow beginning to fall in the apartment. Imagine Alec rolling his eyes and kissing Magnus again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heyyyyy!<strong>_

_**So this is something a bit different. I wanted to have a go at writing an imagine. Do you like it? (If you don't I won't include another)**_

_**Thanks squillions to the people who've already favourited/followed/reviewed! You are better than melty marshmallows! **_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying so far and follow to be notified when the next fic is up!**_

_**Please review. Feedback always helps and it helps me to know what you want to read.**_

_**Also, please tell me what other fics you want to see. Leave suggestions/requests in a review or message me!**_

_**Thank you soooooooo much for reading!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox **_


	4. December 3rd

**Nativity**

"Remind me" said Jace sighing "why I ever agreed to this?"

"Because Jace, it's traditional for mundanes at Christmas. And also I just bought angel wings..." said Isabelle flicking her long, black hair over her shoulder. "So I am dressed like an idiot in a towel with a stuffed toy because you need to wear a pair of angel wings?" Jace snorted, unimpressed. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Clary raised an eyebrow. It had been Izzy's 'fantastic' idea for the members of the institute to put on a nativity play. Clary hadn't minded at first, remembering how much fun they were when she was a kid but now, everyone was whining and it was a far from enjoyable experience.

Jace didn't like having to wear a towel on his head to play a shepherd, Simon had lost the 'baby Jesus' and Alec and Magnus had never returned from their expedition to look for outfits for being the kings. Clary had tried to point out there were supposed to be 3 kings but Izzy wasn't having it. And Clary had been wrapped in a bed sheet for her role as Mary, although Jace had made a point of insisting Clary shouldn't have that role because she wasn't a virgin and every time Clary would blush and tell Jace to shut up.

"Ok from the top!" called Izzy. "Iz, there is not 'top' to take from" Simon said returning holding the doll that was filling in for the baby Jesus. "Oh and I found Jesus" he added. Jace snorted. "Obviously it's the ex-vampire that finds religion" he said. Simon rolled his eyes and launched the doll at Jace's head.

Jace caught it and frowned. "Don't be so disrespectful to the poor doll" he said sarcastically. "BOYS!" Isabelle yelled. Jace and Simon fell quiet. "I just want to do one normal thing for Christmas this year! One mundane thing!" Isabelle said sadly.

Simon put his arm around his girlfriend and Jace winced slightly. Clary felt bad for Izzy, she had meant well but this whole thing hadn't gone to plan. "We found some crowns!" announced Alec triumphantly striding back into the room with Magnus. His face fell when he saw Izzy. "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>5 hours later Clary collapsed back onto bed exhausted. Somehow they had managed to pull together a nativity much to Isabelle's delight.<p>

Admittedly Izzy's wings had fallen apart, the two kings had stumbled onto stage making out and the donkey that Magnus located from somewhere had pooped all over the floor but it had been a good night. In fact, it had been oddly fun. And somehow Clary felt very festive...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellooooo!<strong>_

_**This was just a bit of nonsense that popped into my head and I decided to write it. Not so much fluff as a bit of fun, but still I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Thanks sooooooooo much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! I'll write up another imagine soon! Also thank you to everyone who has already followed & favourited! You are all awesome! **_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying and follow to be updated when a new chapter is up! **_

_**Please review (you know if you want to...) and leave suggestions/requests in a review too! **_

_**So I'll be back tomorrow (I'm thinking maybe some Clace or Sizzy? What do you think?) **_

_**Byeeeeee**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- Psst you...you reading this. I just wanted to say, you're amazing and beautiful and never let anyone tell you otherwise. And if you don't believe me, you're wrong because you know what, you are xxx**_

_**(Just gotta spread a little love. There's too much negativity nowadays and you're all amazing)**_


	5. December 4th

**Wrapping Presents**

Sequined top for Izzy, check. Video games for Simon, check. Travel art set for mum, check. 'One of the dogs' t-shirt for Luke, check. Depressing grey/black jumper for Alec, check. Body glitter for Magnus, check.

Clary ran through the checklist in her head. She had taken ages to pick out the perfect present for everyone and finally had them laid out in front of her, all ready to wrap up.

"Got some!" called Jace dumping the rolls of wrapping paper, spools of ribbon and adhesive bows on the table. "Thanks" said Clary watching as Jace settled himself in front of his pile of presents. Mainly weapons, but some garlic for Simon because although Simon was now training to be a shadowhunter apparently he was always going to be a 'bloodsucker' to Jace.

Two hours later, Clary sat, smiling, at her pile of neatly wrapped gifts complete with appropriate adornments and gift tags. Just then Jace let out an exasperated moan. "Why can't this thing just stick?!" he moaned.

Clary looked around. She had been so absorbed in her own pile of presents, she hadn't even glanced at how Jace had gotten on. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle when she saw him.

His blonde hair stuck up at odd angles from when he had been running his fingers through it, shreds of wrapping paper covered the table and several pieces of ribbon and sticky tape stuck to odd places.

"Jace, why didn't you just ask for help?" Clary said giggling slightly. "I thought I could do it!" Jace wailed. "Aww Jace..." Clary said taking Jace's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Jace lifted his head. "Can you help?" he said weakly. Clary smiled and began wrapping.

Once she had finished, Jace wrapped his arms around her. "You're a lifesaver" he whispered kissing her cheek softly. Clary turned to face him and connected their lips. "I love you" Jace whispered, his gold eyes glowing with happiness. "I love you too" said Clary smiling and burying her head in Jace's shoulder as he hugged her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi!<strong>_

_**Sorry this is up a bit later than usual, I've been busy! I know someone requested Sizzy fluff but I'm writing it currently so it'll be up in the next few days!**_

_**Please favourite if you are enjoying and follow if you want to be notified when I update! **_

_**Please review (feedback always helps) and leave requests in the reviews too!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has done so already!**_

_**Until tomorrow byeeeeee**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	6. December 5th

**Christmas Cards**

_To Magnus,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you have a good time. (Clary forced me to write that.) But seriously, if I hear any more 'strange' noises coming from Alec's room, I'm banning you from the institute. Everyone knows that you aren't 'talking', though from what I've heard Alec is quite loud. _

_From Jace_

* * *

><p><em>To Clary, <em>

_Merry Christmas girl! Hope you have a super adorable Christmas! _

_Lots of love from your favourite shadowhunter ever, _

_Isabelle xxx_

_PS- The bags of clothes are your Christmas present and I expect you to wear all of them x_

* * *

><p><em>To Alec, <em>

_Is your name Jingle Bells, because I think you and me could go all the way _

_Love from your boyfriend,_

_Magnus x_

* * *

><p><em>To Simon, <em>

_Let's not lie, I hate you. Also, you're Jewish so really I shouldn't have to send this card but Clary says I should so here it is. Merry Christmas, I guess. _

_Bye. _

_Jace _

_PS-I wouldn't come for Christmas dinner, Izzy is cooking. In fact, come, it would be lovely to see you..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heyyyyyy!<em>**

**_So this is something a little weird but the idea popped into my head and I had to write it..._**

**_Hope you like it! (If you do I might do a few more)_**

**_Please FAVOURITE if you are enjoying ficmas!_**

**_Please FOLLOW to be notified when the next fic goes uo!_**

**_Please REVIEW! ( I love hearing your thoughts, it gives me ideas of what to write!) Also please leave requests in the reviews too!_**

**_Thanks to those who have done the above already!_**

**_See you tomorrow (sizzy fic tomorrow as people have been requesting! Get ready!) _**

**_~marshmallowpandaxox_**


	7. December 6th

**Christmas Shopping**

Simon squeezed Isabelle's hand gently as they waited to cross the road. Their breath was visible in the crisp air. Isabelle turned to face him, her black hair flicking over her shoulder and her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What are you getting Clary for Christmas?" Izzy asked. Simon shrugged. "Probably an art set or something. She's pretty easy to buy for." he replied. Izzy nodded. "I'm going to get her some new clothes." she said simply. Simon grinned. What else would Izzy buy for Clary?

An hour later, and laden with bags, Izzy and Simon were walking through the cold streets once more. Izzy's teeth were chattering and Simon was shivering, even with a large jacket on. "Come on" Simon said ducking into a coffee shop, pulling Izzy with him.

They settled at a table, steaming cups of hot chocolate in front of them. Simon took a sip, the froth on top forming a moustache on his upper lip. Isabelle giggled. "What?" said Simon confused. Izzy leaned forward kissing the froth from his upper lip. Simon grinned. "I thought I suited it..." he said. Izzy shook her head and kissed him again gently.

They emerged from the coffee shop, hands intertwined. They walked slowly towards the ice-rink in the centre of the square, stopping to look at window displays in shops. They reached the ice-rink, and looked around to see Magnus and Alec skating towards them.

"Hello my dears!" Magnus called. "Hey" said Simon smiling. "Why are you here?" Alec said, a little annoyance seeping into his voice. "We're Christmas shopping. We're not here to ruin your date." said Izzy rolling her eyes. "You should come and skate. It's great fun." Magnus said taking Alec's hand and linking their fingers.

Izzy turned around excitedly. "Can we?" she asked Simon. Simon smiled at her excitement. "Sure" he said.

Soon Simon had skates clamped to his feet and was stepping out onto the ice. He could skate but not too well, so he rested against the wall, watching Izzy whizz about on the ice. Soon she slid in next to him. "Are you not skating?" Izzy asked. "I'm not very good..." Simon admitted. Izzy smiled. "I'll hold your hand?" she said. Simon grinned. "That's tempting..." he said. Izzy kissed him softly before taking his hand and leading him onto the ice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello!<strong>_

_**Firstly sorry this is up a bit later than usual! But here's the sizzy fluff people have been wanting! (I hope it's ok)**_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying ficmas and follow to be notified when the next chapter is up!**_

_**Please review! (I love hearing your opinions/requests and to know if you're enjoying ficmas!)**_

_**Thanks millions for reading! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	8. December 7th

**Christmas Cake**

_**Clace**_

Imagine Clary and Jace walking hand in hand, their arms swinging slightly, down the street. Imagine Clary spotting a window display of Christmas cakes and dragging Jace over to look. Imagine Clary's eyes widening as she sees all the intricate cakes and imagine Jace smiling at how beautiful she was when she got excited. Imagine Jace squeezing her hand and whispering that they can go in and get one and Clary turning around excitedly and hugging him. Imagine Jace grinning and kissing her forehead.

_**Sizzy**_

Imagine Izzy and Simon standing in the kitchen, weighing out ingredients. Imagine Izzy wanting to stir but getting tired part way through and Simon smiling at her fondly, pecking her cheek and taking over. Imagine Simon going to try some of the mixture and Izzy batting away his hand, but dipping her finger in and tasting it. Imagine Simon pretending to get annoyed but Izzy shaking her head and smiling and kissing him.

_**Malec**_

Imagine Alec softening the icing and Magnus coming up and wrapping his arms around Alec and Alec turning to peck his cheek affectionately. Imagine Magnus and Alec splitting the icing and trying to make little figures to go on the cake. Imagine Alec poking his tongue out in concentration and Magnus smiling at how adorable he is. Imagine Magnus getting bored and eating the icing instead. Imagine Alec turning to scold him but Magnus pulling him closer and kissing him and Alec being able to taste the sweet icing. Imagine them pulling away and Magnus using his magic to make two tiny figures of him and Alec kissing in the snow. Imagine Alec smiling and kissing Magnus again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey!<strong>_

_**So here's another imagine seeing as you guys seemed to enjoy the last one. Do you want any more imagines?**_

_**Please favourite if you like it and follow to be notified when tomorrow's fic is up.**_

_**Please review! (Every bit of feedback helps!)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has done so already!**_

_**Thank you for reading and I'll see you tomorrow!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- I've had a few comments about the length of these stories. I did mention at the start that they were going to be short (like a little treat that you get from an advent calendar) and so I'm sticking to that and not making them massively long. Also my exams are going on just now so I have limited time to write. I hope that's ok with everyone xxx**_


	9. December 8th

**Snowball Fight**

"Snow!"

The shriek echoed around the high ceilings of the institute. Clary lifted her head from where it had been nestling in her boyfriend's chest.

"It's snowing! We have to go outside!" Izzy cried bursting into the library, her face the picture of excitement. "But Iz, it's cold outside" Alec moaned, attempting to reason with his sister. "No Alec. You are not being a scrooge this year. Everyone, and I mean everyone is going outside to enjoy the snow." said Isabelle folding her arms and giving Alec a disapproving look.

"I'm in" said Simon sitting up from the armchair he'd been lying in. "There's a surprise. Simon agreeing with Izzy." Jace muttered. Isabelle shot him a venomous look. "I'll come" Clary spoke up "And so will Jace." Jace began to protest. "Jaceeeeee, please?" Clary pleaded. "I always used to go out in the snow with Luke and Mom" Jace rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only for Clary." he said.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked turning on her brother. "But I'm cold..." he whined resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I disagree. I would say you're _very hot_." Magnus said causing Alec to blush fiercely. "We're both coming Isabelle, my dear" Magnus said pressing a light kiss to Alec's forehead.

10 minutes later, everyone was tucked up in jackets, scarves, hats, gloves and snow boots. "Come on!" cried Isabelle excitedly grabbing Simon's hand and pulling him into the sub-zero temperatures. "Why did I say I would do this?" Jace whined. Clary laughed and shook her head. "Come on" she said taking his hand and leading him outside.

No sooner had they stepped through the door, than Clary felt something very cold collide with the side of her head. She spluttered and wiped her head to see Simon and Izzy launch another snowball at Jace. The snowball hit him square in the face. Clary gasped and Simon and Izzy burst out laughing.

"This is war Iz!" Jace cried picking up a lump of snow and throwing it straight at Izzy who nearly fell over from the shock of the impact. Jace grabbed another lump of snow and Clary mirrored his actions. Simon and Izzy weren't giving in that easily and threw another load of snowballs towards Clary and Jace.

Jace was hit in the stomach but Clary ducked in time and the snowball flew over her head, smashing into Alec who had appeared behind her. Alec spluttered in surprise and Jace took the opportunity to grab Clary's hand and pull her behind a snowdrift for shelter.

"Excuse me Isabelle Lightwood, that is my boyfriend you just hit!" Magnus voice rang like a bell through the icy air. Magnus opened his mouth to make another comment, but just then was stopped by another ball of ice hitting him square in the chest. Jace burst out laughing only to be cut off by another snowball from Alec.

"Snowball fight!" yelled Simon launching a snowball towards Clary.

The balls of ice whipped through the air, although most missed people entirely, Alec was hit simultaneously in the face by Jace and Izzy and Simon was knocked off his feet by an impressive blow from Clary.

Halfway through, Magnus began bewitching the snowballs to follow the others around and hit only them.

Jace attempted to run from one of these pursuing snowballs only to be hit by another thrown by Alec. He crumpled to the ground. "Man down" he yelled. Clary giggled before running over to check if he was ok.

Jace grinned. "Aww worried I got hurt, were you?" he mocked teasingly. "Shut up you idiot and get up" Clary said giggling and ducking a snowball. "No" Jace whined grabbing Clary's hands and pulling her down.

Their lips met gently. Clary kissed him and pulled back. "We should have snowball fights more often" Jace said grinning. Clary rolled her eyes and leant back down for another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helloooooo!<strong>_

_**I hope you liked that little fluffy snowy fic!**_

_**Please favourite if you enjoyed!**_

_**Please follow to be updated when a post a new fic!**_

_**Please review! (You know spread a little love at Christmas?)**_

_**Thanks soooooooo much for reading!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS - I had my English exam today! It went ok I guess? (For someone who writes a lot I'm not very good at English...)**_


	10. December 9th

**Christmas Jumpers**

"All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Alec grinned as he heard the voice drifting through the apartment. He shut the door behind him, hung up his jacket and slipped his boots off before padding into the lounge. Magnus was stringing up fairy lights across the walls, still singing at the top of his voice. Alec coughed and Magnus turned to look at him.

"Having a nice sing-along?" Alec said grinning. Magnus grinned back. "Well, it's true. All I want for Christmas is you" said Magnus, pulling Alec in for a quick kiss. Alec smiled and connected his lips to Magnus's. "I missed you" Magnus murmured as the kiss finished. "I was only gone for an hour" replied Alec rolling his eyes. Magnus shrugged and pecked Alec's lips again. "I still missed you" he said.

"Oh and I got you a present" Magnus said gesturing to a bag on the sofa. Alec raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked. Magnus smiled. "You're supposed to unwrap it!" he said. Alec peeled off the layers of paper to reveal a large ball of fluff. He unfolded it and stared at it.

He was holding a burnt orange coloured jumper with a large comic elf on it and the caption "Want to meet Santa's little helper?" across the chest. It was, essentially, hideous. "I'm not wearing this Magnus." Alec said frowning. "Why not?" said Magnus folding his arms. "Ok, one it's hideous. Two, my parents will have a heart attack when they see it. Three, Jace will laugh at me." Alec replied.

Magnus rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. The hideous sweater was soon replaced with a dark red jumper with white details, making the picture of Santa's sleigh, led by reindeers, flying over a town. Alec smiled. "Ok that's better" he said, slipping it on. Magnus clicked his fingers and a matching sweater appeared on him.

"Aren't we cute?" Magnus said. "Well you are" Alec said linking his arms around Magnus's neck and connecting their lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi there!<strong>_

_**So have a little fluffy Malec because I was in the mood. I hope you like it!**_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying ficmas so far! (even if we're only 9 days in!)**_

_**Follow to be notified when I post a new fic!**_

_**Please leave me a little review! It only takes a minute and means sooooo much!**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who wants to say a huge thank you because she's just looked and has 10 favourites, 17 followers and 22 reviews which might not be much to some but mean soooooooooooooooo much to me! Thank you guys for being so amazing and supportive!)**_


	11. December 10th

**Sledging**

"Come on!" Clary said excitedly, tugging on her boyfriend's arm. Jace rolled his eyes and jogged after Clary. It was freezing cold, there were lots of screaming children and he would much rather be inside training, but Clary had seemed desperate to go sledging and after she had pulled out the puppy dog face, there was no way to say no.

Jace had never been sledging before. He didn't really see the point. What was so fun about sitting on an oddly shaped piece of plastic and sliding down a hill?

"Ok put the sledge down" Clary said as they reached the top of the small hill that was Clary's chosen destination. Jace did as she said and Clary sat on it carefully, making sure it didn't slide away. Clary looked up at him expectantly. Jace grumbled something about not wanting to get cold but sat down behind Clary anyway.

Once Jace had got his legs onto the sledge, Clary pushed it forward and it began to slide down the hill. The sledge picked up speed quickly and the wind whipped through their hair. Jace began to think that maybe this sledging thing wasn't so bad after all.

CLUNK

The sledge swerved, sending Clary and Jace flying off. Jace groaned as he lifted he face from the snow. "I didn't want to get cold" Jace whined. He rolled onto his side to check on Clary. He turned and saw her, giggling slightly, brushing the snow from her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" she asked, still giggling. "Remind me why mundanes do this for fun?" he said sitting up. "Hold still" Clary said lifting her hand to brush the snow from Jace's hair. Jace smiled slightly as Clary brushed the cold substance from his head.

Clary's gaze met his and without thinking he connected their lips. Clary tasted slightly of peppermint and chocolate. "Your lips and cold" Clary mumbled as the kiss ended and she leant her head against Jace's shoulder. "You could change that?" Jace suggested smirking. Clary rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Hello! <strong>_

_**So this is going up a bit early because I've got an exam this afternoon, eekk!**_

_**But anyway here's a little snowy fluffy Clace for you! Hope you like it! **_

_**Please favourite if you are enjoying it! **_

_**Please follow to be notified when tomorrow's fic is up! **_

_**Please review! (I love hearing from you guys!) **_

_**Also a huge thank you for all the lovely positive feedback I've had so far! I feel like a very lucky to have such supportive readers! **_

_**See you tomorrow**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	12. December 11th

**Letters to Santa**

_Dear Santa, _

_I'm sure you already know that I've had another year of killing demons and still looking fabulous whilst doing it, so what I want for Christmas this year is another set of black heeled boots (nothing less than 7 inches) and another seraph blade (but seriously can you get it accessorised? Like really?)_

_Thank you in advance, _

_Love from the best shadowhunter ever,_

_Izzy Lightwood xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_I would love a new art set for Christmas, nothing too expensive just a new sketchpad and pencils please. __Also maybe Simon to have his memories back but that's impossible..._

_Thanks Santa, _

_Clary_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa, <em>

_What I would really love for Christmas this year is __**for me and Magnus to go to third base**__(sorry for Jace existing, but seriously like that hasn't happened already Jace...) for a nice family Christmas and then a relaxing break with Magnus. _

_Alec Lightwood_

_**Ps Santa, what Alec really wants for Christmas is a pie-making kit - Jace**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa Claus,<em>

_Let's face it you're not even real we're just writing these letters because it's 'tradition'_

_What I want most for Christmas is a new set of weapons. And Clary. Or Clary to bring me a new set of weapons? _

_Thanks ;)_

_Jace_

_PS- I can take a hint Jace! Clary x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi!<em>**

**_So this was inspired by Christmas Cards, which you all seemed to enjoy so I wrote something similar, I hope you like it!_**

**_Please favourite if you are enjoying ficmas!_**

**_Please follow to be notified when I update!_**

**_Please review! (It only takes a minute so yeah...)_**

**_See you tomorrow!_**

**_~marshmallowpandaxox_**


	13. December 12th

**Snowed In**

**Clace**

Imagine Clary groaning as she looks out of the window in her bedroom and sees the snow piling up outside. Imagine her sighing and dialling Jace's number and telling him she won't be able to come and see him because she's been snowed in. Imagine a few hours later Clary hearing knocking at her window and seeing Jace perched on the windowsill. Imagine her opening the window and him hopping and Clary scolding him. Imagine Jace saying he couldn't leave her alone and pulling blankets, movies and comfort food out of his bag. Imagine Clary rolling her eyes and forgiving him. Imagine them curling up together under a blanket and watching a movie, Jace occasionally pressing kisses to her head.

**Sizzy**

Imagine Isabelle making two cups of hot chocolate, shivering slightly because the institute is cold. Imagine Simon coming up behind her and hugging her tightly to warm her up. Imagine them each taking a hot chocolate up to the library. Imagine Isabelle starting a fire and Simon producing a packet of marshmallows and them sitting in front of the fire and toasting marshmallows.

**Malec**

Imagine Alec pulling on extra layers because Magnus's apartment is freezing and moaning to Magnus about how cold it is. Imagine Magnus rolling his eyes and snapping his fingers and a big fluffy blanket appearing. Imagine Alec wrapping himself up and lying on the sofa. Imagine Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec and slowly kissing around his neck. Imagine Alec freezing and asking what he's doing. Imagine Magnus just smirking and saying he was heating Alec up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellooooooooooooooo!<strong>_

_**Today marks half way through ficmas! Time has honestly flown already! (Are you enjoying it?)**_

_**Here's another little fluffy imagine for you. Can you tell I've been a bit into the snow-themed fic just now? Anyway, I hope you like it!**_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying! (You know a little love at Christmas...)**_

_**Please follow if you want to be notified when a new chapter is up**_

_**Please leave a little review (it's like a little tiny bundle of happiness for me to wake up to (because of time differences all the reviews seem to happen overnight and I wake up and have a little inbox of love and I feel so appreciated, so thanks millions for that! 3)**_

_**Also, any requests please put in a review so I know what to write!**_

_**See you tomorrow,**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- Would anyone like to be tumblr friends? I'm not a fanblog or anything, just a personal account but if you want to follow it it's: the-littlest-owl **_

_**(Yes that's two dashes between each word) **_

_**I'll maybe see some of you on tumblr?**_


	14. December 13th

**Mistletoe**

Clary rolled her eyes and pulled the plant down from the door frame. Jace had been doing this for the past week, hanging mistletoe up around the institute and expecting kisses. Sure, Clary wanted to kiss her boyfriend but she didn't find mistletoe very romantic to be honest and it was just giving Magnus and Alec chances to make out without getting into trouble because it was 'traditional'.

"Aww..." Jace moaned coming around the corner "Again?" he asked his face falling. Clary raised her eyebrows. "Do you just not want to kiss me now? Is this your way of breaking up with me?" he asked, his voice noticeably sadder now. Clary shook her head. "It's just cliché, and I'm so done with Magnus and Alec snogging each other's faces off constantly" Clary explained. Jace nodded. "Ok" he said simply.

That night was the institute Christmas Party. Shadowhunters from across the world filled the large hall, chattering away, hugging and catching up. Clary scouted out anyone familiar in the hall, eyes eventually falling on Jace. His blonde hair was falling adorably across his face, his eyes glowing with excitement as he talked, dressed in a simple black suit. Clary smoothed out her dress before walking down to meet him.

He smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful" he said taking her arm and excusing himself from the conversation. "As do you. I mean in a manly way." Clary replied. Jace frowned. "Are you saying I wouldn't be a good girl?" he asked. Clary rolled her eyes. "I would be a fantastic-" Jace began before Clary cut him off by connecting their lips.

Jace kissed back, savouring the feel of Clary's lips on his. They broke off and Clary glanced upwards and rolled her eyes. "I swear that one was not me" Jace insisted looking at the mistletoe. Clary smiled, shook her head fondly and reconnected their lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey!<strong>_

_**Here's a little teeny fluffy Clace fic for you!**_

_**Please favourite if your enjoying ficmas!**_

_**Please follow to be notified when the next chapter goes up!**_

_**Please leave a little review! (Also requests in a review please. I want to hear your ideas! (Psst you don't need an account either))**_

_**See your beautiful faces (though I can't actually seem them :( but I'm pretty sure they're beautiful x ) tomorrow!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- sorry this is up a bit later usual! I've been out all day!**_


	15. December 14th

**Frosty Walks**

"Magnusss... it's too cold" Alec whined as Magnus pulled his jacket over his shoulders. "It's fine Alec, just a little chilly" he replied. Alec moaned again. "Or do you not want to spend time with me now?" Magnus said pouting. Alec rolled his eyes, shrugged on his coat and pecked away Magnus's pout. "Fine."

10 minutes later, Alec was regretting the decision. His fingers and toes were frozen and the path was so icy it was impossible to remain upright. However Magnus wasn't having the same problem, striding on ahead, gesturing wildly whilst telling some story about a warlock from Germany.

Alec sped up a little to try and keep up with his boyfriend, not noticing the large patch of black ice in front of him. Before he could stop, his feet slipped, sending him flying.

"Ouch..." Alec muttered from where he was sprawled on the path. Magnus winced as he turned to see Alec. "I told you this walk was a bad idea" Alec muttered getting up. He began to slip again but Magnus caught his arm. "I'm sorry" he said helping Alec off the patch of ice.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pressed his lips to Alec's forehead. "I'm sorry for dragging you out in the cold and I'm sorry you fell over" he murmured, lips against Alec's forehead. Alec sighed a little. "I forgive you, but only because I love you..." Alec replied. "I love you too" Magnus said smiling and capturing Alec's lips in his.

And Alec was freezing cold and sore, but completely and utterly in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellooooooooooooooo!<strong>_

_**Here's a little bit of Malec for you!**_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying ficmas!**_

_**Please follow to find out when tomorrow's fic is up!**_

_**Please leave me a little review! (It's nice to hear from you!) Also requests in reviews pleaseeee!**_

_**See you tomorrowwwww!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- I'm in a concert tonight and I'm so nervous! Aahhh!**_


	16. December 15th

**Gingerbread Men**

"Isabelle are you sure you know what you're doing?" Simon asked his girlfriend as she scurried around the kitchen frantically.

Isabelle turned and shot him a death glare and Simon held his hands up in surrender. "Do you want me to help?" Simon offered, sitting on the worktop. "Well I've still got the gingerbread men to decorate if you want to do them?" Isabelle suggested. Simon hopped off the worktop and walked to the pile of biscuits Isabelle had gestured to.

There was a bowl of icing and an assortment of sweets lining the work surface. Simon wasn't really an artistic person but decided to give it a go.

10 minutes later, he was regretting it. The icing was dripping everywhere and the gingerbread men were looking more like gingerbread creatures-from-the-black-swamp.

Isabelle gasped as she walked into the kitchen and saw the mess. "What happened?!" she exclaimed. Simon shrugged. "Icing is not one of my skills. Playing a guitar, yes. Archery, yes. Star Wars general knowledge, definitely. Icing, no way." he said. Isabelle smiled affectionately and rolled her eyes.

She set about smoothing the icing out and decorating the gingerbread less messily than Simon had been. Simon began to get bored and grabbed a biscuit and tried to eat it. Isabelle snatched the biscuit from his grip scornfully before grinning and taking a bite herself. "Iz!" Simon said watching the biscuit disappear miserably. He dunked his fingers in the icing and smeared in on Isabelle's cheek.

Izzy gasped and tried to flick some icing at Simon, but he dodged the sticky paste. Simon tried to get more icing but Isabelle was quicker smearing some on his nose and mouth. Simon grabbed Izzy's wrists and held them in place before she could get him again and taking the opportunity, leaned down and kissed her.

He pulled away and Isabelle giggled. "You taste of icing" she said giggling, her nose now adorned with a blog of icing from kissing Simon. Simon leaned down again and kissed the small blob from her nose as she wrinkled it adorably. "I love you" Simon said grinning. "Love you too, but I think we should finish these gingerbread men now" Isabelle said laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heyyyyyyyy!<strong>_

_**Somebody requested another Sizzy fic so here you go! I hope you like it! (There will be a clace fic tomorrow for the person that requested it! (It's actually been one of my favourite fics to write so far!)) **_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying these little fluffy fics! **_

_**Please follow if you want to be notified when another fic is up!**_

_**Please leave me a little review (also requests/prompts)! (Pretty please with a gingerbread creature-from-the-black-swamp on top!)**_

_**See you tomorrow lovely citizens of the internet!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- thank you for the lovely supportive messages about my exams/concert recently! My exams are now over and the concert went really well! The support and kind words were so lovely to hear so special hugs to all of you for being so amazing!**_


	17. December 16th

**Looking for presents**

"Jaceeeeee" Clary whined. "Where is it?"

Jace laughed at the adorably annoyed expression on Clary's face. Ever since he had mentioned the fact he had got her a very special Christmas present, she had started to search for it. "I can't tell you that Clary. It won't be a surprise then." he replied chuckling as Clary moaned and flopped back onto the sofa.

"Hey, it's only a few more sleeps until Christmas and then you'll find out what it is then" Jace said running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. "Too many sleeps" Clary mumbled, her head buried in a cushion. Jace laughed. "You're cute when you get frustrated" he whispered kissing her head. "If I you don't tell me what it is, I will be anything but cute. I might well cut your head off." Clary muttered.

Jace grinned. "I don't think you would. For one, it's not very nice and two, you'll never find out what it is then" he said. Clary moaned again. "I hate you" she muttered. "I love you too" Jace said smiling.

Clary moved so quickly Jace didn't have time to react. Clary was now parked on his lap. She connected their lips. Jace's hand found her hips and Clary's fingers wove in the short strands of hair at the base of Jace's neck. The kiss broke of their foreheads still together. "I'm still not telling you what it is" Jace said smirking. Clary groaned and buried her face in Jace's shoulder.

Jace wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and hugging her. Clary relaxed in his arms deciding to continue her quest to find this 'special present' later and enjoy a bit of time with her boyfriend.

And Jace smirked internally, knowing Clary's present was still safely inside the drawer of his bedside table. A velvet box with a very special ring inside. A very special ring indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi there!<strong>_

_**So here's a Clace fic for you (I actually quite liked writing this one)! (Also to the person who left a Clace prompt in a review yesterday, I love your idea but I want to work it into a different story! I hope that's ok!) **_

_**Please favourite if you enjoyed! **_

_**Please follow to be told when I update! **_

_**Please leave a review! (*Puppy dog eyes*) (Also prompts/requests/ideas in a review also or private message me them?)**_

_**See you soon **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (less than 10 days until Christmas!)**_


	18. December 17th

**Christmas Songs**

_**Clace**_

Imagine Clary and Jace stringing up fairy lights when the radio begins playing Clary's favourite song. Imagine Clary dropping the lights and pleading Jace to come and dance with her. Imagine Jace shaking his head and saying he didn't dance. Imagine Clary pouting and begging him. Imagine Jace internally debating whether he was willing to make a fool of himself to keep Clary happy. Imagine Jace eventually giving in and dancing with Clary. Imagine Clary linking her arms around Jace's neck and Jace holding her waist. Imagine them swaying together in time to the music. Imagine the song coming to an end and Jace leaning in and kissing Clary.

_**Sizzy**_

Imagine Simon and Izzy cuddling on the sofa, Simon's arms around Izzy with her head on his chest. Imagine 'Baby Please Come Home' beginning to play on the radio and Simon beginning to hum along absent mindedly. Imagine Izzy joining in and beginning to sing. Imagine Simon singing along and as the song ending them grinning at each other and laughing. Imagine Simon making a sarcastic comment about how he was already home. Imagine Izzy rolling her eyes and kissing him to shut him up.

_**Malec**_

Imagine Magnus and Alec walking out in town when 'Santa Tell Me' comes on and Magnus starts singing and dancing. Imagine Alec blushing crimson at how embarrassing Magnus is being but Magnus just grabbing him and making him join in. Imagine Alec refusing at first and just standing and laughing at Magnus. Imagine Magnus pouting and Alec dancing and singing along with him. Imagine the song ending and both of them just running off giggling before anyone can comment. Imagine Magnus kissing Alec, Alec hooking his arms around Magnus's neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey!<strong>_

_**So here's another imagine because I've been blasting Christmas music all day!**_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you are enjoying ficmas!**_

_**Please FOLLOW to be told when tomorrow's fic is up!**_

_**Please leave me a little snowball of festive love (a review)! Every bit of feedback helps!**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	19. December 18th

**Christmas Movies**

"Simonnnnnn" Izzy whined, tugging her boyfriend's arm. "Izzyyyyyyyyyyy" Simon returned in the same tone as Isabelle. "You said we could watch a Christmas movie tonight" Isabelle said. Simon shrugged. "But it's a Star Wars omnibus" he protested. Isabelle frowned. "But..." Simon began. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll watch a Christmas movie..." said Simon, flopping onto the sofa.

Isabelle jumped up excitedly, pecked his cheek and began to search through the piles of DVDs. Simon went to the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn and drinks. If he couldn't watch Star Wars, he may as well have some food to occupy him. He made a mental pledge to be a complete Scrooge throughout the film, if only to make Izzy put off the film so he could watch Star Wars instead.

He rolled his eyes as he saw the title screen for the movie. "Elf? Really?" he asked. Isabelle pulled an offended face. "Elf is the best!" she said adamantly. Simon sat beside her as she curled into his side.

Although Simon didn't feel particularly festive, he couldn't help laughing at the film in spite of himself. As the film drew to a close, Simon looked down realising he hadn't heard Isabelle laughing in a while.

Izzy was fast asleep, her dark hair falling over her closed eyes. The last shreds of any annoyance Simon had melted away as he saw her sleeping figure. He slipped her arms around her and carried her carefully to bed. Just as he was turning away to go and clean up the mess in the living room, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Isabelle looked up at him sleepily. "Don't leave me alone" she said, yawning quietly.

Simon smiled fondly at her, flicked off the light and slid into the bed next to her. She rested her head on his chest and his arms held her close. "Night Iz" Simon said pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello lovely people!<strong>_

_**Have a little bit of fluffy Sizzy today! Hope you like it!**_

_**Please favourite if you are enjoying the stories so far! (Also tell me, which one has been your favourite(s)?)**_

_**Please follow to be told when I upload!**_

_**Please leave a little review! (Also prompts/requests/ideas/love are very welcome...)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed already! I love you lots and lots like jelly tots!**_

_**I'll be back (tomorrow)**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- I had a comment on the last chapter about the way my imagines are laid out. I prefer to start every sentence with imagine (as that's the style of imagine I've read before) but if you would prefer me not to do that, please let me know!**_


	20. December 19th

**Christmas Party**

"Well don't you look fabulous" Magnus said smiling as his boyfriend Alec appeared from his room. Alec blushed, but Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead and hugged him, so Alec didn't have time to focus on the comment. "Come on" Magnus said taking his hand and leading him down the corridor.

The party was already in full swing, shadowhunters having travelled from across the world to join the festive celebrations at the institute. Alec and Magnus wove their way through the crowds. They came to a stop, Clary and Jace were kissing in front of them. Magnus flicked his hand and mistletoe appeared above their heads. Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Magnus off into the crowd.

They passed Isabelle and Simon, who were somewhere between dancing and making out and Luke and Jocelyn who were laughing with a few people who Alec vaguely remembered seeing at their wedding. Jem and Tessa waved as they passed them, Magnus pausing only to hand something to Tessa with a wink. They reached the end of the hall and Alec found himself pulled onto the balcony.

The sounds of inside sounded muffled and distanced in the cool air. Although a little chilly, the temperature was actually fairly pleasant. Magnus slipped an arm around Alec's waist and Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.

The silence that settled around them wasn't awkward, it was a mutual silence of satisfaction only wanting to be with one another. "I really love you Alec Lightwood" Magnus whispered breaking the silence. Alec turned to face Magnus, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. "That's good, because I really love you too Magnus Bane" Alec said linking his arms around Magnus's neck.

Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips to Alec's. Alec kissed back slowly, weaving his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Magnus's head and pulling him closer. The kiss broke off, their foreheads still together and gazes locked.

"God, I love you" Alec said. Magnus smiled a little. "I love you more" he replied. Alec rolled his eyes. "Shut up" he said simply before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellooooooo!<strong>_

_**I was feeling in the mood for Malec today, so I hope you enjoy it?**_

_**Also, I just saw this story hit 10000 views which is COMPLETELY INSANE! Thank you so much for being amazing and reading and reviewing and favouriting and following, you are all AMAZING!**_

_**Please favourite if you liked this fic!**_

_**Please follow if you want to be notified (via email) when I upload!**_

_**Please leave me a review! Even a few words mean a lot to me...**_

_**See you soon**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- I know this is up a little later on than usual, I was out and wasn't able to get it uploaded! I hope that's ok!**_


	21. December 20th

**Once Upon A Winter's Night**

Clary sighed, watching as the puff of breath danced in the air before her face. She curled deeper into her jumper, appreciating the warmth that it provided her with.

The air was cold, the ground was covered in a slick lair of ice and the stars twinkled in the sky above, not a cloud in sight. It was around midnight and Clary couldn't sleep, so was sat on the ledge outside her window. She knew when she eventually went back inside her room would be freezing, but right now she couldn't care less.

Jace, Alec and Izzy were all out hunting and Clary felt alone in the large institute. The door of her room creaked open and she turned to see Jace silhouetted in the doorway. His hair was ruffled and he looked exhausted. "Why are you still up?" he asked shrugging off his jacket. Clary shrugged. "Can't sleep" she said quietly. Jace crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Clary's forehead. "I'm going to shower" Jace said quickly grabbing a towel and slipping into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Jace emerged from the shower, his hair still wet. He sat down next to Clary on the ledge. "I missed you" Jace said wrapping an arm around Clary's waist. Clary blushed and leaned her head against Jace's shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever seen the stars so bright in New York" Clary murmured. "Beautiful" Jace replied. "Yeah it is, isn't it?" Clary said. "I wasn't talking about the stars" Jace said turning to look at Clary. She blushed darkly and hid her face. Jace pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I love you" Jace whispered. "I love you too" Clary said. Jace hugged her close.

And in that moment the stars seemed to shine a little brighter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heyyyy!<em>**

**_So I don't know about the title of this tbh but I hope you like it maybe? _**

**_Please favourite if you like these oneshots!_**

**_Please follow to be told when I update!_**

**_Please leave me a little review! It only takes a moment!_**

**_See you tomorrow!_**

**_~marshmallowpandaxox_**


	22. December 21st

**The Christmas Rune**

Clary sat in the library, watching as the snow fell outside the window, doodling lightly on a piece of paper. The only thing she could see out the window was white, she couldn't even see the other side of the street. She sighed and focused on the snow, having nothing better to do. Her hand seemed to move without her even having to think. She looked down at the curling lines on the paper and tilted her head. If it was a rune she had drawn subconsciously, it was a very odd one, and it didn't seem to have done anything, so she just disregarded it. She dropped the piece of paper and went off to find Jace or Izzy to talk to.

As the door slammed behind her, small white particles began to fall onto the paper.

Later on, Clary sat around the table in the library with Izzy, Magnus, Jace, Alec and Simon. They were having some conversation about what to buy for the meals and decor around Christmas, seeing as it would just be the 6 of them. Clary was getting bored and once again her attention began to slip to the snow falling outside. She had her stele in hand and seeing as it had done nothing earlier, she let her hand move, drawing out the same swirling pattern as earlier.

"Clary? Are you paying attention?" Isabelle said, snapping her back to reality. "Red and gold or just gold?" Isabelle asked. "Erm, red and gold" Clary replied not really knowing what she was commenting on but just deciding to say the first option. "Ok that's decided! Red and gold it is!" said Isabelle and Clary let out a sigh of relief, red and gold was obviously Isabelle's preference.

"Hold still" Jace said holding Clary's shoulder "You've got something in your hair" She sat still while Jace brushed her hair. "What is this? It feels like...snow..." Jace trailed off as he looked up. "By the angel" Alec whispered.

The air above their head was filled with snowflakes spiralling around, slowly falling downwards. "It's snowing. Inside. It's snowing, inside..." Simon said trying to comprehend what was going on. "What's going on?" asked Magnus frowning. "What's this?" Jace asked gesturing to the pattern Clary had etched on the table earlier. "I just drew it. I drew one earlier and nothing happened." Clary explained.

"Well it's definitely done something" Izzy said. "It's snowing inside!" she squealed getting up from the table to catch the snowflakes. "Clary, I think you've made a snow rune!" Jace said grinning. "A Christmas rune!" Isabelle squealed still trying to catch the snowflakes. "I've made a Christmas rune." Clary said frowning. "You've made a Christmas rune!" Jace repeated pulling Clary up from the table and twirling her around.

Clary giggled. "I've made a Christmas rune!" she said excitedly. Jace pressed their lips together and Clary kissed him back, smiling slightly under his lips. "Woah you two, it's snowing, stop making out!" Simon called throwing a snowball at them. They broke off the kiss, grinned at each other and went to enjoy the snow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellooooooo!<strong>_

_**Thank you a million to the reviewer who gave me this idea! I loved writing this fic! **_

_**Please favourite if you're enjoying ficmas! (It's nearly over :o)**_

_**Please follow to be notified when the next fic is up! **_

_**Please leave me a little tiny review, like literally a smiley face or the word snowwww makes me a little bit happier inside! (Thank you soooo much to all the people who have sent me a bit of love during this project!)**_

_**See you tomorrow for something a little different before my special fics on 23rd and 24th celebrating Christmas Eve and Christmas Day!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	23. December 22nd

**Santa's Analysis**

Santa sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"This is the last of the letters Mr Claus, sir" an elf squeaked handing him a small bundle of pieces of paper. "They're from New York Institute" the elf said in a hushed tone. "Ah" said Santa "Well this is interesting."

It had only seemed like yesterday when a young Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale (of course Santa knew he was a Herondale, he was Santa!) were writing letters to him, but in the many years since, there had been nothing.

The elf shuffled off back to the workshop and Santa opened the letters with interest. First of all came the one from Isabelle. He laughed, noting her tone hadn't changed at all over the years, and read through the list. Black boots and another seraph blade. He knew that her friends would cover those easily.

He flicked through the large book in front of him, looking for her page. Every year, the elves would compile a record of the major activities of everyone that year in this book. Of course it was magic that made the billions of entries fit into only one book. He found Isabelle's page quickly and smiled as he noted that Isabelle had gotten engaged to her boyfriend Simon, of course decorating the tree wasn't everyone's ideal way to do it, but it was enough for Izzy.

Next came a letter from Clary Fray. He didn't recognise the name from past years, assuming she must be new at the institute. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the information about her. It seemed that all of them had had a busy year, fighting Jonathon Morgenstern. He also noted her relationship with Jace Herondale, maybe she'd finally managed to get him under control! The art equipment she'd requested was already covered and he winced in sympathy at her request for her friend Simon's memory back, it was really against the rules, but maybe Simon might receive a few flashback in the days after Christmas...

The next letter was from Alec Lightwood. Santa sighed in relief, noting Alec had finally come out as gay this year and even had a boyfriend. His smile only grew when he noticed all Alec wanted was a nice family Christmas and then some time with Magnus, of course that was easily arranged. Santa noted Alec, although he was tough on the outside, really hadn't changed from the child Santa had first come into contact with all those years ago. Alec had always had a soft spot in Santa's heart, so with a click of his fingers he organised something _very_ special to happen on his break away with Magnus.

Finally, a letter from Jace Herondale. Santa rolled his eyes, noting Jace's sarcasm had only grown over the years. He was almost tempted to magic Jace over here and then Jace could see if he was real then. The letter seemed mainly to be a request to his girlfriend rather than to Santa, so Santa put the letter to a side and turned to the book. He scanned the information quickly regarding Clary and Jace's relationship, chuckling as he read about their trip to the Demon Realms. He always knew that Jace wasn't one for a romantic setting, but this was a new level of weird, however he clapped his hands in delight at the future motives section. It looked like it was going to be a very special Christmas!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi there!<strong>_

_**So I'm not so sure about this, it's not my best work ever, the idea just popped into my head an I wanted a summary of what already happened and hints of what might be coming! **_

_**Also, I remembered (after someone left a review saying they wanted proposals) that I had already mentioned a Sizzy proposal in Ficmas, so yes Sizzy are engaged! (In case you're wondering, it was in 'Decorating the Tree' on December 2nd)**_

_**Please favourite if you enjoyed this fic or just Ficmas in general! (There's only 2 days left!)**_

_**Please follow! (The final two fics are more story based so you won't want to miss them!)**_

_**Please leave me a review! (Obviously no more requests seeing as the last two days have been written already! Also, I'm open to constructive criticism but please make it constructive, if you didn't like it please tell me what you didn't like about it.)**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	24. December 23rd

**Christmas Eve**

"Santa tell me, are you really there? Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here next year"

Izzy's singing voice floated through the corridors of the institute. The whole building was buzzing with excitement. There were only hours left before Christmas Day and all the last minute preparations were being made.

Clary was stringing up the last of the decorations in the dining hall. The table was laid with plates and cutlery, artistically folded napkins, courtesy of Magnus, sat at every place on the table. Large mats lined the middle of the table, ready to be loaded with food the next day. She hooked the last piece of bunting up on the wall and stepped back. The room looked amazing, as though someone had taken it straight out of a television advert.

"Wow" said a voice from the doorway "It looks amazing!". Clary turned to see Jace leaning against the doorway grinning. "You think so?" she asked. "Yeah, it looks amazing!" Jace replied nodding. "Come see the library. I have to say, as much as I dislike it, Magnus has done a great job." he added taking her hand and leading her through the institute.

Clary gasped as she saw the library. "What do you think?" Magnus called. "It's amazing" Clary said breathlessly. The shelves of the room were lined with glittery tinsel and the banisters were wound with twinkling fairy lights. A large Christmas tree stood in the corner, the base surrounded by presents wrapped in gold and red wrapping paper.

Isabelle and Alec walked through the door, arms laden with presents and added them to the pile beneath the tree. "I think this Christmas is going to be the best one yet" Isabelle said smiling. Jace slipped an arm round Clary's waist. "Hopefully" he said.

"Simon's coming around in about an hour" Isabelle said as they all settled in the library to watch a Christmas film. "And Santa is coming around in about 4 hours" said Clary excitedly. Jace rolled his eyes. "But Santa isn't-" Alec began before he was hit in the face by a cushion courtesy of Isabelle. Clary and Isabelle grinned at each other and Jace rolled his eyes again.

Soon everyone was curled up watching A Christmas Carol on the television. Clary felt very satisfied but couldn't help feeling like something was missing. She gasped suddenly. "We have no stockings!" she said. "But all the presents are under the tree already" Alec said lifting his head from where it had been resting on Magnus's chest. "But we still have to put up stockings, it's traditional!" Clary protested.

Jace rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm sure we have some somewhere, I'll go find them" he said leaving the room. Within a few minutes Jace had returned with 6 large, brightly coloured stockings, each with a different cartoon Santa on it. He passed out the stockings, one to each person. "So what do we do with them now?" Alec said sarcastically. Jace shot him a glare and Clary rolled her eyes.

Clary got up and attached her stocking to the fireplace. The others followed suit and soon the fireplace was hung with stockings. "It's 11, should we go to bed?" Isabelle asked. "Are you tired Iz?" Jace scoffed. "No, but it's Christmas so we need to be asleep by midnight" Isabelle replied. "What so Santa can come?" Alec said sarcastically grinning at Jace. Isabelle rolled her eyes and got up, Simon following her as they yelled goodnight. Magnus whispered something in Alec's ear and Alec blushed but got up and took Magnus's hand and went off to the bedroom, though Clary doubted it was to sleep.

Clary nestled into Jace's chest as he hugged her tightly. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Jace asked nestling his head next to Clary's. She shook her head slightly and mumbled something about being comfortable.

What seemed like moments later, Clary awoke to a loud clanging noise. "It's only the clock" Jace whispered soothingly. "It's midnight, Merry Christmas Clary" he added pressing a kiss to her head. "Merry Christmas Jace" Clary mumbled before drifting back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello wonderful people! <em>**

**_So here's my Christmas Eve fic, the plot of this will continue in tomorrow's Christmas Day fic just to finish Ficmas! This one is a little longer because, well, it's Christmas!_**

**_Please favourite if you liked this story!_**

**_Please follow to be notified when tomorrow's fic is up! It's a good one ;)_**

**_Please leave me a little review! It means a lot!_**

**_See you tomorrow for the special Christmas Day fic. Something is happening (ooohhh mysterious)_**

**_Also, the song at the start is Santa Tell Me-Ariane Grande. _**

**_Also, I know Christmas Eve is tomorrow but Ficmas ends tomorrow and I wanted to finish with a Christmas Day fic so the Christmas Eve fic had to go up today._**

**_~marshmallowpandaxox_**


	25. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Day**

"Wake up, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Clary groaned at Isabelle's overly cheery voice. "Did you two fall asleep here last night?" Isabelle asked as Clary and Jace both stretched out and got up from the sofa. Magnus and Alec joined them at that moment, both with bags under their eyes. Clary internally smirked, she knew they were up to no good last night.

"Merry Christmas everyone" said Magnus through a yawn. "How many Christmases have you seen now?" Simon asked Magnus flopping onto an armchair. "Are we including the first one?" Magnus said considering. Simon's eyes bulged and the others started laughing.

"Can we please exchange presents now?" Isabelle pleaded, practically jumping up and down from excitement. Jace rolled his eyes. "We probably should before Izzy explodes" Alec said. Izzy squealed and went to grab a pile of presents.

Soon the 6 of them sat on the carpet, each with a pile of presents in front of them.

"Clary! Thank you! It's gorgeous!" Izzy said excitedly unwrapping her present and looking at the silver top. Clary watched as Simon unwrapped the video games and grinned. "Wow, video games. I never would have guessed..." he said laughing and Clary grinned back at him. Meanwhile Jace was checking out the new seraph blade she had given him and Magnus was squealing in delight at the tube of scented of body glitter. Alec rolled his eyes and dumped the grey sweater on top of the pile of dark clothing that had already built up next to him.

Simon rolled his eyes as he unwrapped his presents from Jace and crinkled his nose in disgust at the garlic. "I'm a shadowhunter now, you are aware of that?" he said raising an eyebrow. Jace shrugged and held up the nerf gun Simon had bought him. "Really?" Jace asked. Simon grinned. "Well you and weapons..." he said.

Clary unwrapped, surprise surprise, a pile of clothes from Isabelle. "Thanks Iz, they're..." Clary trailed off. "Non-existent" Jace suggested looking at the skimpy clothes. Clary hit Jace's arm but Isabelle wasn't paying attention. Simon handed out the rest of his presents; black heels for Izzy, a new set of watercolour pencils for Clary and matching t-shirts for Alec and Magnus.

Finally it was time for Jace to hand out his presents. He gave Izzy a new whip; gold with a few rhinestones in it, Magnus a jumper for his cat and Alec a pie-making kit. Finally he turned to Clary.

"Clary, I love you. Like really, really love you. And honestly from here on in, I don't see myself with anybody else. Heck, I don't want to be with anybody else. So this Christmas, please make it very special and marry me?" he said getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

Clary gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth in shock. "Yes. Oh my gosh, yes, yes." Clary said smiling. Jace grinned and slid the ring onto Clary's finger. Izzy squealed and the others cheered. Clary felt over the moon.

"Ok lovebirds. Moment over. It's time for Christmas lunch!" Isabelle said leading the group into the dining room. The exquisitely laid table was now filled with food, all of which looked incredible.

There was a large bronze turkey surrounded by balls of stuffing, piles of crispy, roasted potatoes, chipolatas and vegetables. Each of them took a seat at the table and began to pile their plates with food. The meal passed with a mixture of comfortable silence as everybody ate and pleasant conversation.

The rest of the day passed easily, Jocelyn and Luke stopping by for a while to hand over gifts and congratulate Jace and Clary on their engagement. Clary didn't think she'd ever had a happier Christmas.

As she headed to bed that night, the smile still hadn't worn off her face. She curled into Jace underneath the covers that night, Jace's arms around her. "Night Clary. I love you" Jace said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too" Clary said smiling and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helloooooo!<strong>_

_**Aww, Clace proposal! Thought I would go out with a bang ;)**_

**_Also, I know it's not Christmas Day until tomorrow but Ficmas ends today so it's now or never!_**

_**Sadly that's Ficmas over now :(**_

_**I've had the best time writing these fics. Everyone has been so supportive of my work and I couldn't feel more loved! Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! Thanks a million for making my first experience of doing Ficmas the best ever! **_

_**Please favourite (story) if you've enjoyed Ficmas (I hope you have!) and please favourite (author) if you've enjoyed my writing!**_

_**Please follow (author) to be told when I start a new fic! **_

_**Please leave me a review (either this fic or Ficmas as a whole!)! Also tell me, what has been your favourite fic in this project? **_

_**If you want to see more of my work, check out my other stories. There's my two adventure/romance stories 'Alicante Holiday Camp' & the sequel 'Alicante Holiday Camp: The Chaos Continues' if you want a longer story to read, or I've written plenty of fluffy oneshots so check them out too! **_

_**I hope you'll read more from me in the future, but thank you for being so amazing during this project and I hope you all have amazing Christmases and fabulous New Years (and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you enjoy whatever event you celebrate or if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you enjoy a bit of time off work/school and have a nice time)!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS - Thank you for an INSANE 15000 views! I noticed we hit it last night, which is honestly mind blowing! It was only a few days ago I was announcing 10000 views, so 15000 is completely bonkers! Thank you so much for reading this story!**_


End file.
